


Ripples

by nerav



Series: Sweeping, Undiscovered Worlds [4]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Suicide, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sora is once again mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: It takes a lonely Valentine’s Day to make Amehiko realize how much he misses Chris’s ocean speeches.





	Ripples

Though it was Valentine’s Day, it was just another Tuesday for Amehiko. Aside the mountains of chocolates left behind by his fans, as well as the other idols performing in a special themed event, nothing really felt unique to him to call it a holiday.

That night, as usual, he folded origami. It kept his mind busy and made the day go faster. He carefully crafted several animals until his desk was littered with paper. When he unconsciously made a manta ray-shaped origami, his fingers froze. For a moment, he thought he heard Chris.

Chris was showering Amehiko with praise. The simple paper design easily excited Chris so much that it spurred a passionate lecture about the sea creature. By the time Amehiko finished, he learned the correct taxonomy of the species, their basic habitats, and oddly enough, how they reproduce. He finally shut up only when Amehiko interrupted him with a kiss.

Amehiko chuckled bitterly to himself. Of course, that was all just his imagination. After all, Chris was thousands of miles away from him right now. He sighed deeply.

He missed him.

It was only a few days since Chris departed for Spain. Amehiko thought he’d be fine. He would only be gone no more than a week, and they had experienced longer absences from each other. But when he walked home today, the loneliness finally felt apparent as he watched couples hold hands and kiss—doing all the things he wished he could do with Chris instead.

At the very least, maybe hearing his voice would soothe the ache in his heart even for a little bit. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed for him.

It rang for several long seconds. After a minute, Amehiko assumed Chris was awake, or asleep, or doing whatever was appropriate for the timezone over there. He was almost ready to give up when he heard a click.

“Amehiko?”

He smiled warmly at the sound of his gentle voice. “Chris.”

“I’m so relieved to hear from you! I’m sorry I couldn’t call sooner, I’ve just been so distracted with everything.”

“No worries,” he chuckled. “At least I know you’re alive and kicking as usual. How’s that expedition coming along?”

“It’s going marvelously. We’ve already discovered several new species of crabs just off the coast of the Balearic sea.”

Chris then proceeded to talk his ear out with scientific terminology, heavily scholarly details, and a rush of excitement over the little details of his discoveries. Amehiko couldn’t find the words to comment with, only humming in affirmation and trying to pay as close attention as possible.

Once Chris was exhausted from that, he also spoke about meeting his family, especially his mother. He always was so attached to her that it was such a treat. Amehiko loved his own mother for sure, but he couldn’t fully relate to Chris’s warm affection for his. At the very least, he was happy for him.

“But anyway,” Chris said, “I’ll need to start preparing for my next dive. I’ll speak to you soon, Amehiko. Tell Sora I said hi as well.”

“Ah, alright. Enjoy, Chris.”

Before he hanged up the phone, Amehiko contemplated. “Oh yeah,” he mumbled. He felt his cheeks burning hot. “Happy Valentine’s Day, also.”

“Oh,” Chris gasped. “I’ve forgotten it’s a day earlier in Japan from here… I’m so sorry for not saying anything before. Happy Valentine’s Day to you as well, Amehiko.” He paused. “I love you,” he whispered.

“You too.” Amehiko rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry to bother you. I don’t even know what the hell time it is over there.”

“Please, don’t be. You weren’t disturbing me. I’ve already returned to my hotel room. In fact, I’ve finished taking a bath just now.”

“Oh, I see.” He chuckled. “You better be keeping yourself dry at least. If you’re so careless going into the ocean without hesitation, I have to worry about you in any other body of water now too.”

Chris laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ve dried myself and put on a robe already.”

“Good.”

Amehiko was ready to change the subject, but his breath hitched at his throat as soon as he thought over Chris’s words again. Heat instantly rose to his cheeks.

Somehow, the innocent phone call quickly became titillating. Maybe it was the result of the week-long abstinence, or the loneliness crippling him. But all Amehiko could think was what was going on at the other side of the line.

He imagined Chris sitting cross-legged on a queen-sized bed, wearing nothing but a robe that clung loosely over his lean body. Very little would be left to the imagination—his bare thighs peeked through the folds from his posture, and his cleavage and collarbones were exposed as the robe slipped from his shoulders. Meaning, he was essentially talking to Amehiko while naked.

“You’re wearing a robe, huh?” he murmured. His mouth was moving on his own while his mind was lost in perversion. “I bet you look good in it. Wish I could be there to see how beautiful you look.”

“Amehiko,” Chris said bashfully.

“Though,” he gave a wry smile, “maybe it’s best if I didn’t. If I see you wearing nothing but a robe, I don’t know if I’d be able to resist taking you right there and then.”

“O-Oh.”

Despite how flustered Chris sounded, Amehiko went on. “Even now, I just want to pin you down and ravage you.”

As he unwittingly revealed his lewd thoughts, Amehiko couldn’t help imagining his story unfold before his very eyes. They would kiss at first, but it wouldn’t be chaste and subdued as typical. Instead, each kiss was deep, intense and their tongues would twist around the other’s, leaving them drooling. The force would leave Chris staggering enough to slip against the mattress.

Then, Amehiko would immediately climb over him and snatch his hands, holding him captive between his arms. He would ogle every inch of his curvy body, especially at his chest, as Chris’s robe had opened further and exposed more of his breasts. The sight alone would spur Amehiko to kiss, lick, and suck at his bare skin like a ravenous animal.

“I’d pull that robe off and touch you all over.”

He went into further detail. He would snake his hands over Chris’s body and slip them underneath his robe. His hands would feel all over his sweaty backside. Each frantic movement would slowly loosen his robe more and more, until it slipped off his shoulders and fall onto the mattress.

“I’d do all sorts of things to you, like tease your cute nipples and feel between your legs.”

With Chris’s chest completely vulnerable, Amehiko would roam his tongue over his breasts. He’d grope and fondle their shape briefly. Then he’d suck on one of his perking nipples, while pinching the other. He’d rotate his mouth between them, spitting out some saliva over them to entice the atmosphere more.

Chris would pant and face away with flushed cheeks, squeezing a handful of the bedsheet. Amehiko would desire to see more of his reaction. He’d slip a hand between his quivering thighs and caress his entire pelvic region. He wouldn’t touch Chris’s cock right away. Instead, he would tease him and feel around it, focusing more of the fat of his calves. Chris probably would whimper as his eyes pleaded for Amehiko to fondle him.

“By the time I’m done feeling you up, your body would practically beg me to be inside you.”

Before he could continue, he heard Chris moan through the speaker.

It startled Amehiko at first. With how filthy his dialogue was, he half-anticipated Chris to prompt for Amehiko to stop. He wouldn’t have minded if he did; even he thought he was going too far, lewding Chris in such a depraved manner while he was enjoying his vacation time. But never did he expect Chris to respond in such an exasperated, throaty moan.

Once the shock wore off, he couldn’t resist a devilish grin. “Chris… Are you getting turned on by all this?”

“A-Ah….”

“Heh. I thought so.”

He couldn’t entirely fault him. Even Amehiko was starting to bulge slightly from his pants from his erotic fantasy, but he’d address it at a different time. Right now, there was someone more desperate for satisfaction over the line.

“I-I’m sorry,” Chris stammered. “I… I just miss you so much. Just hearing your voice felt so good….”

“You must have missed me quite a lot if just my voice aroused you,” Amehiko teased.

“I do, truthfully.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Why? I thought you were enjoying your trip.”

“I am.”

“Then—”

“Of course, I looked so forward to this trip. I am very happy to be here. I love the beautiful waters here, and meeting with family and colleagues brings me such joy. But every time I come back to my room,” his voice tinged with sorrow now, “I notice how cold and bare my bed is. And how it had always been like that for so long, until we became lovers.”

Amehiko remained quiet. He reflected how similarly he felt when he saw the couples on his way home.

“I don’t just mean the sex—A-Although I certainly love that too, Amehiko—but I also miss you as part of my home. I never realized how much I desired to share my discoveries with you, to hear you tease me, to feel safe in your arms, to feel _loved_ … I never truly had a friend as close as you.”

Amehiko frowned. “Chris….”

It was a mutual feeling everyone in his unit shared. While everyone always joked about Legenders being the weirdos of 315 Productions, the truth was, their eccentricities also caused an unwelcoming rift with people.

Normally, such loneliness didn’t faze Amehiko, probably because he was conditioned through his clan lifestyle. In contrast, he knew Sora was fully aware of his struggle, watching his older brother try and fail to make a career of his art, and fearing he would be forced to do the same one day and live life as intended by their society. But he never considered how Chris felt in comparison.

Chris never looked like the type to feel sad about anything. He always came to work full of smiles. The sparkle in his eyes as he gossiped about the ocean never dulled, even when others grumbled under their breath or dozed off. The closest to crying he ever displayed in public was after watching a touching documentary of the blue whale. His purity was partially why Amehiko felt at ease by his side, never sensing a darkened aura surrounding him.

But now his words brought a whole new meaning to everything. Amehiko cursed himself for taking his smiles for granted. He couldn’t help wondering how often Chris came back to his apartment and cried himself to sleep.

“And now that I’ve realized this, I’m upset at myself.” He sighed. “It’s Valentine’s Day, and I feel so ashamed to have spent the whole day diving, instead of spending time with you.”

“It’s just a day. There’s always 364 other days we could hang out. Besides, this expedition meant a lot to you. You shouldn’t feel guilty indulging yourself every once in a while.”

“I know, but it’s just…. I need you in my life as well, Amehiko. Today would have been such a good opportunity to return all the joy you’ve always given me without hesitation….”

“It’s fine. Really. Just hearing your voice is enough for me.”

“I… want to do more than that though, Amehiko.”

“Like what?”

Chris hesitated. “I want to make love with you, right now.”

It was so blunt that Amehiko couldn’t even find the words to respond.

“I wish we could do those things you’re telling me. If only we weren’t so far apart right now….”

Just then, Amehiko felt his lightbulb turn on. “You know,” he muttered, “Technically, we can still.”

“How?” Chris said in bewilderment.

“You’re already starting to feel good. So let’s keep going with it.”

“But, what should I….”

He decided to be equally blunt. “I want you to touch yourself.”

“A-Amehiko….”

“I’ll keep talking in your ear. And I want you to not resist reacting to it, no matter how embarrassing it would be.”

For a moment, Chris grew quiet, most likely in contemplation. Amehiko heard the sound of fabric ruffling, and he assumed Chris was fidgeting in place. After what felt like an eternity, Chris finally relented with a meek “ _Okay_ ”.

With an eager grin, Amehiko re-positioned himself for better comfort. He closed his eyes and fully indulged his mind into his dirty thoughts.

“You’re probably a little hard from all that. I can sense your body trembling. Desperate. You want for me to make you come, right?” He smirked. “I’ll make you come as many times as you want. All night long.”

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured.

“I want to go down on your dick. I want to make you come with just my mouth. I bet you’d blush and cry just by licking up your tip. You’d be so cute that I can’t hold myself back as I take you it. I’d suck your dick until it’s shriveled up and dried, just to hear you moan.”

There was some rustling. Squishy sounds followed afterward, implying that Chris was beginning to fondle himself. “Amehiko….”

“Yeah, just like that… The more I hear that beautiful voice, the harder I’ll suck you. I’d keep sucking until you come in my mouth. I want your face to twist and redden as you fall deeper in lust. I’ll even swallow your come.”

“ _Amehiko_ ,” Chris panted. “A-Amehiko….”

Each pleasurable utter purred from Chris’s lips went down straight Amehiko’s groin, leaving him baking. He eyed his erection, bulging more prominently now.

“I love it when you call my name like that,” he hissed, the ecstasy slipping more into voice the longer it went on. “It’s making me hard as hell.”

“Amehiko… Amehiko….”

“I just keep thinking of all the things I want you to do to it. Touch it with your smooth hands, kissing and licking it. Maybe suck it too. But what I want most is to feel your hole clamp around it.”

The noises grew louder and more frequent. “ _Ah_... _Ah_ ….”

“ _Fuck_.” Amehiko gritted his teeth. His erection was practically suffocating in his pants now, and it took every fiber in his body to resist joining Chris in masturbation. “I just want to spread your legs and shove right deep into you right now.”

“A-Amehiko, _ah_ … Please don’t stop. More, please….”

“I’d fuck the daylights out of you just to hear that voice over and over. I’d pound your ass so fast and hard, you’d probably couldn’t stand for hours when I’m through with you.”

“Please, Amehiko…” Chris’s voice escalated in delirium. Almost salivating. “It feels so good… _please_.”

“I love it when your legs tighten around my waist. Whenever you do that, I feel like you’re squeezing all the come out of me. I’d pump so much come into your hole, the condom might break. You’ll love it so much that you’d come again.”

Chris’s hands were busy every second now. Amehiko could almost hear the bed shake with how fast he stroked.

“ _A-Ah_ ,” Chris cried, his voice quivering. “I do… I love it so much, Amehiko….”

“Do you want me?” he said, knowing full well of the answer.

“Yes!” Chris exclaimed in such a volume that Amehiko was nearly taken aback. “ _Ah_ , I want you so bad, Amehiko… I wish you were inside me right now… It feels so good when you’re in me….”

Amehiko wanted nothing more than to fulfill those desires, for both their sakes. He licked his lips.

“Do you still got that dildo on you?”

Suddenly, the hand flapping slowed down into silence. The heaving, heated gasps quieted down to mere murmurs.

“How do you know about that?” Chris whispered incredulously.

Amehiko raised an eyebrow by the sheer stun in his voice. He was ready to respond plainly with “ _Because you told me before_ ”, until it occurred to him—Chris was right. He really _shouldn’t_ have known this. The only way Chris admitted such a dark secret to him was when he was completely drunk out of his mind.

Instead, he stumbled out the best excuse he could conjure on the spot. “S-Sorry… I just remembered finding it when I was cleaning up your room one night. For some reason, my memory made me think you told me about it.”

“I see….” There was some doubt in his voice, but thankfully he said nothing further.

Amehiko assumed Chris would awkwardly change the subject, and he would almost welcome it at this point.

To his surprise, Chris mumbled, “I did bring it, actually.”

Amehiko widened his eyes.

“I-I mean,” Chris said, faltering, “I, uh, I haven’t actually used it recently, s-so please don’t think of me as a deviant… In fact, I bought it originally only because I thought it was a cute design of an eel… I didn’t even knew what it was until I read the label. I-I’ve just brought it with me, in case I needed it….”

“I want you to use it right now,” he breathed out. “Imagine me inside you as you fuck yourself with it.”

“I always do,” he murmured.

“Except this time, you’ll be hearing my voice for real.”

“Amehiko….”

Within seconds, Amehiko heard muffled background sounds of footsteps and creaking of wood. Chris sounded away from the phone now, and judging from all the movements overheard, Amehiko could only speculate what exactly he was doing. He shifted in discomfort from his teething arousal and waited with bated breath for Chris to speak again.

It took a while before he did. “Amehiko,” Chris said in a soft voice.

“Hm?”

“I’m ready now.”

As soon as he heard those quiet words, Amehiko rushed back into the dirty talk. This time, he unzipped his cock.

“Bend over and keep your ass up,” he said in a husky groan, grinning. “I want to hit right on your sweet spot like that.”

Chris obeyed, judging by the bed creaking.

“Your ass looks so good.” Amehiko began stroking, maintaining the heat in his words. “I want to feel the fat of your cheeks as I spread them apart. I’d take it slow, to make sure you don’t hurt yourself, but also to make you feel every nerve coursing through your body as I finger you.”

“A-Amehiko….”

“I’d fuck you with my fingers. I bet you’d get wet just from hitting your prostate. You want my dick in you so bad that you’re drooling in anticipation.”

“I-I am… Please….”

“Not yet… Not until you beg.”

“Amehiko, _please_ … Please….”

“Mmn… God, you sound so hot right now. I want to keep teasing you, but I can’t wait either. If you keep talking like that, I just might come before I’m even inside you. Besides, we both want it bad. All I want is to feel your insides touch every inch of my cock.”

“Please….”

“I’m going in.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“ _Ah_ ,” he heard Chris cry, ” _A-Ah_ ….”

Chris kept groaning for a few more seconds. Once he stopped, he wheezed against the speaker. The exhaustion and lust in his pants aroused the hell out of Amehiko.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Amehiko panted, stroking himself hard enough that he hoped Chris was hearing. “I’m all the way in… You want me so bad, I just slipped in… It feels too good.”

More squishy noises followed. They started soft and gentle, but gradually increased in intensity. With each insertion, Chris slowly lost the ability to speak, only voicing moans and half-sentences.

Amehiko felt the same too. He couldn’t even think properly anymore to keep up the dirty talk. In the end, he let the lust consume him and focused more on masturbating.

Their lewd voices were almost in a cycle now—Amehiko’s hungry gasps and fervent stroking encouraged Chris to fuck himself faster and harder, while Chris’s moans poured more energy into Amehiko’s hands.

“A-Amehiko,” Chris gasped, “I-I’m—I’m….”

He could hear the approaching orgasm in his voice. Amehiko wished he could see it on his face too. In fact, he loved Chris’s reactions most when he was fucking him. Watching those misty eyes, or the drool spilling from his reddened lips, or his hair swaying would have been enough to drive him over the edge.

“A-Amehiko… I— _ahh_ —I can’t… My phone— _ahh_ —I-I have to let it go….”

Amehiko was so swept up with his fantasy—truly feeling that he was fucking Chris just now—that the reality that they were only speaking long distance thanks to technology didn’t sink it right away. He almost forgot the phone was still in his hand in the first place. It was only a miracle that the phone didn’t slip from his sweaty fingertips.

Of course, Amehiko knew the next logical step. Chris could simply put the phone on ‘speaker’ so he wouldn’t even have to hold his phone anymore, and Amehiko would still hear everything. Before he voiced his suggestion, however, a more tantalizing option crossed his dazed mind.

“Chris,” he said, swallowing hard, “I want to see you….”

“A-Amehiko….” Understandably, the request made him nervous.

“Please,” he was truly begging now, and for him to ever kneel was almost absurd, “put on a video call… I want to see you.”

The desperate plea in his voice seemed to break whatever hesitation Chris had. Within a few minutes, Amehiko no longer had just a black screen. Instead, he got the most glorious view.

Chris seemed to have positioned his phone upright and a few inches away, using the case to act like a stand. No longer needing to hold it, he pulled his free hand away from it. His other hand was clutching the dildo half-inserted into his ass. Instead of fucking himself right away though, he paused.

Chris looked back at Amehiko with crimson cheeks, mixed with both pleasure and embarrassment over his predicament. Coyly, he hugged the nearby pillow for support and half-covered his face with it. His right eye was obscured with his damp locks. Surprisingly, his robe was still on, though only barely tightened around his waist and slumped over his shoulder. His skin was glistening with sweat. His erection also peeked through the fabric, dripping with pre-come.

“You look beautiful,” Amehiko said. It was something he said time and time again to Chris, but it still needed emphasis. It never felt truer than now.

He felt like giving something back to Chris after such a treat. Without thinking, he lowered his phone down to his erection. He masturbated on camera and damn his own shame in doing so.

Thankfully, instead of disturbing Chris, it seemed to have done the opposite. The sight of Amehiko’s hardened cock, and his apparent desire for Chris motivated him to resume fucking himself with the dildo. In a matter of seconds, he moaned a series of pleasurable ‘ _ah’_ s.

Once more, the cycle continued with each of them arousing the other with their actions. Even though they were still on camera and looking at each other through winced expressions, they didn’t fully grasp the reality of their sex. In their own minds, instead of touching themselves, they were fucking each other, with Amehiko’s erection penetrating Chris, and Chris’s anus being imagined with his hands.

It was Chris who came first. With an erotic moan of Amehiko’s name, he clutched the pillow tighter as his body trembled. Ejaculate spilled over the bed and spilled slightly over his robe. Once he finished coming, he slowed down the thrusts of his dildo until he completely lost the strength to keep going. Gasping, he slumped over the bed and panted heavily.

The sight of Chris ejaculating made Amehiko’s hands move faster than ever before. With just a few minutes span, he came as well. Gravity pushed his come over his pants, and let it dripped by the tip of his cock. It felt gross and filthy, but it also felt incredibly good.

Some time passed before they had the energy to converse once more. They cut off the video and resumed their phone call. Which, according to the timer, was more than an hour long already.

“I’m going to need another bath now,” Chris said, laughing softly.

Amehiko wiped the sweat from the back of his neck. “Guess I need one too.”

“It was good though. Thank you very much, Amehiko.”

“I think I should be thanking you after that show you gave. You certainly made a good performance. Producer would be proud.”

“Mmn,” Chris hummed. “And your vocal talents are still incredible as always.”

Amehiko chuckled.

“I promise though, next year, we will have an official Valentine’s Day together. I… I just miss you so much. It’s only a couple of days, but I’m already feeling homesick. I wished you had come with me….”

Amehiko swallowed hard. “I tried.”

There was a pregnant pause. “What?” Chris gasped.

“I tried to go,” he explained. “I rushed to the airport and tried to join your flight at the last minute. But by the time I got through security, you were already gone.” He laughed bitterly. “I guess that’s what I get for bringing in all my charms.”

“B-But… but you told me that….”

“I had a long talk with Kitamura before. We argued for a bit, and he was almost ready to punch me in the face when I told him why I didn’t join you. I should have let him, in retrospect. But anyway, after a while, he convinced me to go.”

“I don’t understand. What changed your mind?”

He hesitated. “You did.”

“I… did?”

Amehiko let out a heavy sigh. There was no beating around the bush. He had to finally tell Chris the truth.

“The truth is, I didn’t want to join you because I feared the consequences of outing our relationship. Just trust me, as a janitor cleaning up so much filth in the idol industry, it definitely isn’t all glamorous as Producer makes it out to be. You do one foul thing and your life is tarnished for good. I've seen young idols blackened on the media, humiliated by both strangers and peers, and careers shattered all because they dared to have a life outside the show business. Do you know what pushed me to follow my father's footsteps?"

He didn't expect Chris to reply. He finished, "One idol was pushed to the point of despair and hung herself."

"I... I didn't know about that. That's horrible...."

"So you see, that's why I didn’t want to endanger you. You deserve better than that life.”

“Amehiko….” His words were choking.

“But after seeing you heartbroken when you left, I almost forgot my reason in the first place: so you wouldn’t be hurt. I fucked it up right from square one. It was too late to go back but….” He narrowed his eyes. “Listen. I promise you. Things will be eventually be different. That’s my whole goal, to shape up this dark industry. When that time comes, I promise you that they’ll be no more holding back. Just… hold on for a little while longer, okay?”

“I will,” he murmured.

“Good.”

“I love you,” they both said, almost simultaneously.

Amehiko blinked. Once he realized what just happened, he chuckled. Chris soon joined him in laughter.

Slowly, but surely, they'll have their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written back on Valentine's Day so it's about a month or two late lol This is also intended to be the finale of my series. I think anyway lol, I may write more if I feel inspired. If you read the whole thing, thank you so very much!


End file.
